pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandile
/ |dexcokalos=043 |ndexprev=Basculin |ndexnext=Krokorok |evointo=Krokorok |gen=Generation V |species=Desert Croc Pokémon |type=Ground |type2=Dark |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.7 m |imweight=33.5 lbs. |metweight=15.2 kg |ability=Moxie Intimidate |dw=Anger Point |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Sandile (Japanese: メグロコ Meguroco) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Sandile largely resembles a crocodile. It has what appears to be a black stripe near its eyes in the appearance of a mask, and is mainly a light brownish tan with black striped through its body. On its belly it can be noted that a pink replaces the tan shade, though the stripes continue regularly. It has four legs, a short tail, and three claws to each foot. Its eyes don't seem to have any sort of coloring besides black, and it has large nostrils. No teeth show when its mouth is closed. Evolution Sandile evolves into Krokorok at level 29. It then evolves into Krookodile at level 40. In the anime Sandile first appeared in A Sandile Gusher of Change, where a group of Sandile were causing trouble at a hot spring resort. However, it later transpired that the Sandile were trying to warn of impending danger and, with the help of Ash and his friends, were able to save the Pokémon in the area. The leader of the gang sports sunglasses, much like Ash's Squirtle, and has since featured in several episodes. Game Info Game Locations |border= |blackwhite=Relic Castle, Route 4, Desert Resort |bwrarity=Common |black2white2= Relic Castle, Route 4, Desert Resort |b2w2rarity=Common |xy=Route 9 |xyrarity=Common }} Pokédex Entries |border= |black=They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping. |white=It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun. |black 2=They live hidden under hot dessert sands in order to keep their body temperature from dropping. |white 2=They live hidden under hot dessert sands in order to keep their body temperature from dropping. |x=It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun. |y=They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |name = Sandile |bwspr =Sandile BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Sandile BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =SandileBackBW.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Sandile BW Back.gif |xyspr=SandileXY.gif |xysprs=SandileShinyXY.gif |VIback=SandileBackXY.gif |VIbacks=SandileBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *This Pokémon was revealed along with six other Pokémon in July's issue of CoroCoro on June 11, 2010. *No other Pokémon shares the same type combination as Sandile apart from its evolutions. *Sandile and its two evolutionary forms are the second Pokémon family based on a crocodile; the first being Totodile and its evolutionary forms. Origin Sandile is based on a baby crocodile. Perhaps more specifically, a Nile crocodile or a literal interpretation of the mugger crocodile, an actual species of crocodile. Etymology Sandile's name comes from the words "sand" (since it lives in sandy deserts and is colored like it) and the last four letters in "crocodile". Sandile's Japanese name may be a combination of 目 me (eye), 黑 guro (black), and 子 ko (child), due to it being black-eyed. Gallery 551Sandile_BW_anime.png 551Meguroco Dream.png Sunglasses Sandile.png Sunglasses Sandile Bite.png Sunglasses Sandile Dig.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon